


Stay With Me, You're All I Need

by grizzly_bear_bane



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Romance, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Limbo, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames had felt… he’d <em>known</em>… beyond any other understanding that they’d been close to reaching some higher, more connected part of themselves… On the tip of his tongue, under the shrinking space between his skin and Arthur’s hands, something was there…</p><p>But they’d resurfaced in this world, after years spent in limbo together. Eames had returned to Mombasa and Arthur had not followed him. </p><p>A year had passed and Eames still couldn’t shake it.</p><p>*edited with an addition*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me, You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velificatio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/gifts).



> [ABOUT THE BIOLOGY: Basically, alphas knot, betas don't, and male omegas have a separate sex orifice for mating that, when they aren't aroused, is hidden in their perineum. :3]
> 
> Enjoy!

++

+

 

Months after the Fischer job, Mombasa simply lacked the excitement it once held for Eames. A year later and another Saito job finished, and Bali, Rio, even Johannesburg couldn’t keep him hooked either.

The alpha was a drifter now. A ghost, wandering cities and continents like a man who’d lived a thousand lives and no longer possessed the capacity for surprise or intrigue.

In the dive in Naples, Eames took one last puff from his cigarette. He put it out in the untouched glass of whiskey some beta bought for him at the other end of the bar and ordered himself his own.

From a lower shelf. Not that he didn’t have money for the better quality brand like what the beta had sent his way. High quality things only reminded him of a certain high quality someone and he’d rather not sully his cheap booze on thoughts like that.

But he couldn’t help it.

After all the pushing and pulling over years spent longing and denying Arthur, he’d gone down into that no man’s land of unpaved dreamspace and returned a man unchanged.

Limbo wasn’t the terrifying nightmare labyrinth most folks fabled it to be. He should have listened to Cobb, because it wasn’t the vast unknowns that were frightening. It was the absence of things like doubt and judgment and other people who could ruin what he and Arthur had spent months and years down there building— _that_ was scary.

They fallen into limbo and splattered when they’d hit the ground. All their inner-selves and secrets and vulnerabilities all splayed out in the sand for them both to see.

And in the dream at least, the things revealed were… beautiful. Not at all dangerous, but exchangeable. Eames’ guarded heart was given to Arthur in exchange for his own. They’d fit perfectly into each other’s chest cavities and together in that vast unknown space, they knew each other. They had blueprints for a home they’d planned to build out of the rock face and plans to recreate all of their favorite places, from the most upscale hotels to the seediest dives, even the library Eames loved and the art gallery where Arthur worked as a younger omega.

And Eames had felt… he’d  _known_ … beyond any other understanding that they’d been close to reaching some higher, more connected part of themselves… On the tip of his tongue, under the shrinking space between his skin and Arthur’s hands, something was there…

But they’d resurfaced in this world. Eames had returned to Mombasa and Arthur had not followed him.

A year had passed and he still couldn’t shake it. 

Eames sat down the empty glass, asking for it to be refilled, but before he could bring it to his lips, a hand plucked up his drink.

He frowned and snorted, glancing at him and looking away. “You’re an awfully long way from your corporations and fortunes, Mr. Saito.”

Saito leaned against the bar. He held the glass in the smoky lighting, looking at the color. The jazz band played another number as he placed it back in front of Eames. His smile was quiet. “I am scouting a hopeful investment here.”

Eames hummed, the whiskey stinging his throat. “Word of advice. Don’t choose business over pleasure with him. Your… lover… can’t like that very much, can he?”

Saito tilted his head. “Not business.”

“Ah.” Eames drank down the last swallow, placing his glass down harder than he’d like. “So your ‘hopeful investment’ is…?”

“One of pleasure.” Saito had Eames’ glass refilled and picked it up again. He stepped aside, his gaze locking with Eames’ even as he smirked. “Dine with me?”

Eames joined Saito at a table nearer the back of the dive, where they could watch drunken alphas and betas play at cards and lose their money. “Are you a gambling man, Mr. Saito?”

“It comes with my profession. To be successful in ones pursuits, you have to play the game and take risks—if, of course, the outcome will be worth it.”

“Hm.” Eames nodded, glancing at him. “And are we playing a game now, then?”

“No. It would be impossible for a tourist to win against a forger, especially one of your caliber, Mr. Eames. There cannot possibly be a pokerface you have not decoded many times before.” Saito’s eyes narrowed. “This is only a simple conversation between friends, I would hope.”

Eames chuckled, relaxing a little now that he checked himself. It was difficult not to puff out his chest and misbehave in the other alpha’s presence, for more than one reason. “Of course. We’re… friends.”

“Good. I had been wondering about you a great deal, as of late.”

“Just you?” Eames stared at his glass, opting not to drink anymore. He held his tongue.

“You have  _many_  friends,” Saito carefully answered instead. “And yet, you spend most of your time alone. May I ask why?”

“I’m picky about my company.” The longer Saito stared, the more Eames bristled. “Have you come here to gloat, Mr. Saito? I would have sent my blessing to you and your omega, but I didn’t know the address to mail the card to, you see.”

Saito’s expression angered for a blip of a second, though not at Eames it seemed. Saito watched a beta scoop up a heap of cash as the other players at the table groaned. “Arthur is not  _my_  omega. Such distinctions… do not sit well with him.”

“Oh…" Eames couldn't help but smile a little at that. "Right.”

“Do you know why that could be, Mr. Eames?”

Eames welcomed the freshly filled glass. “He’s… still not one for settling down then, I suppose.”

“Not with  _me_. Or, I should say, not with me alone.”

“So, trouble in paradise, is there?” As he tried to gather his thoughts, Eames watched an argument break out in Italian between the alphas several tables down when one alpha tried to wrap his arm around the other. Eames cleared his throat. “I’m not exactly the person who ought to be giving you relationship advice.”

Saito winced, though if it were in response to Eames’ question or from watching a man go all in at a poker table and bust, Eames wasn’t sure. “You and Arthur both seem to know one another quite well.”

“We have history, yes, but more platonic than not, if that’s what you mean to ask.”

“On the surface, perhaps, but… it's deeper… You and Arthur know each other much deeper. I question him, but he has no answers for me.”

Now Eames was totally lost. “Well… limbo is a complicated thing to live through, let alone try to decipher to others. But you already knew that. Hm.” He stared down his empty glass, remembering artificial sunsets and Arthur’s lips on his cock on the edge of palace ruins. He circled the rim of his glass with his fingertips. “If he doesn’t tell you, I won’t be much help either. Granted, what we… What happened between us down there… it happened and that’s that. I’m not a threat to you, here or there.”

“But you are, Mr. Eames—Well,” Saito smiled, amending his words as he crossed his arms, “you _were_. Only now, I am beginning to understand you a little better.”

Eames didn’t meet his eye. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes. We may come from different backgrounds, but a few things we have in common. We are both alphas and we both have shared our scents with Arthur. It is in our nature to seek omegas and bond with them, sure. However… My relationship with him would not exist if not for your absence. An absence only one of you seems to mourn.”

Eames forced a smile, ready to assure Saito that he was perfectly fine, but before he could respond, Saito continued.

“ _Arthur_.” Saito sat forward, his gaze seemingly piercing through every barrier Eames had. “You fill his dreams, Mr. Eames.”

“Oh…” It stunned Eames to silence.

“And… often times… your name finds it way on the tip of his tongue in moments that make him feel,” Saito sat back and adjusted his coat, “quite embarrassed.”

“ _Oh_. Well… That’s news.”

“I am, more or less, a man of tradition and am old-fashioned in many ways, which is why you baffle me. Arthur is a prime omega. Finer than any you and I have both known, I’m sure. And he was yours, but you let him slip through your fingers, even after your time together in limbo." 

“But I’m not a prime alpha. He’s better off with you.”

“Alphas are possessive, competitive, territorial.”

“And again, congratulations.”

“No. I am an older man, who has seen and heard and experienced a great deal, Mr. Eames. I am not here to gloat or state my position in Arthur’s life. No… You and I are much more the same than I had once thought.”

Eames didn’t expect the warm hand Saito placed on his wrist, his grip firm and surprisingly comfortable.

Saito watched him intently. He smiled, his voice low, familiar as he sat closer. “Though it is rare, some times omegas bond to more than one alpha, while other times, an alpha may bond with more than one omega. And then, there are times when even an omega cannot always quench an alpha’s thirst. We want more. Some of us  _need_  more. Don't you agree?”

Eames meant to posture, to state his dominance, the way the alpha’s in the dive all did, even the losers. But he didn’t. Saito’s close proximity was nice. This close, he could smell Arthur’s scent on him. It was... admittedly a lovely mix. He nursed Saito’s words in his drink, never contemplating such things before now. “Perhaps.”

“I would like for you to accompany me back to Japan.”

Eames found himself lost in Saito’s stare suddenly, caught of balance. He swallowed as Saito idly massaged his wrist. “You have a job for me?”

“It would be good for you.” Saito grinned. “Quite… enjoyable. Much more than Naples and your economy whiskey.”

Eames sat back, unable to mask his understanding. He opened his mouth and had to close it when no words formed. He frowned at the table.

“If you require time to consider my proposal, I understand.”

“What’s in it for you if I accept?”

“I would like very much to know you, Mr. Eames. I would like to know the alpha whose name Arthur calls out for. And why that alpha spends so many days and nights alone in places like these instead of in the company of those whose dreams he inhabits and those who would perhaps… like to have him fill  _their_  dreams as well.”

Eames eyed Saito’s hand on his wrist. His gazed swept up Saito’s arm to find the alpha’s eyes smoldering. “Like you, Mr. Saito?”

Saito stood then, taking out a keycard from his suit jacket. He set it on the table. “When you at last grow tired of searching for empty thrills in bars, and find your way to Tokyo, this is where I will be. I look forward to seeing you, Mr. Eames.”

+

 

Love was not easily spoken of or hinted at in Eames’ limbo. For some reason, the word itself, even the moments shared that could suggest it, were static, disjointed, blurred.

Eames lay on his back on a smooth stone, watching the imitated patterns of clouds tacked and pasted to the sky.

Arthur panted in his lap, bare from the waist down, his back turned to him, his ass tight, squeezing Eames’ knot as the freshwater waves lapped at Eames’ legs. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He sighed, breathing in Eames’ heady alpha scent. “I never noticed before… I can feel your knot push…” He glanced down, his hand covering his cock and balls to see where his perineum was opened slightly, his omega hole still hidden but wet and dripping slick down around his stretched rim and further to Eames’ balls. “Even in here.”

Eames couldn’t remember how they’d gotten here or what sparked sex on the beach, but he rubbed Arthur’s back through his unbuttoned shirt, his thumbs tracing the little dimples above Arthur’s ass, enjoying what he could. It was never as much as it could have been.

Arthur’s scent was as mingled as ever… with someone else’s.

Arthur sighed, listening to Eames’ thoughts and hearing the seconds tick down on the explosives Eames had set under their rock. “Incepting you would have been easier than trying to reach you all this time in this place.”

Eames chuckled sadly, rubbing Arthur’s hips. “You couldn’t.”

Arthur hung his head. “Yeah. I get that now.”  _I’m not what you want_. Those words hung in the air, barely a whisper from Arthur’s subconscious. He looked out at the crashing waves. “You’re leaving me.”

“You’re coming with me.”

Arthur glanced back at him over his shoulder, his expression suggestive. He gripped Eames’ knot tighter.  _You don’t trust me._ “Then what?”

Eames squeezed Arthur’s hips. He didn’t answer. Arthur already knew, anyways.

Arthur looked up at the stationary clouds. “I let you knot me…”  _It scares me_. “Over and over down here.”  _I wish we were betas… It would be so much easier for me to give you want you really want from me._  “And you still don’t l*** me like I want you to.”

Eames idly scratched down the length of Arthur’s spine, making his back arch slightly. “I do…”  _I’m scared too_. “That’s the problem. You l*** him. That’s where your heart’s been all along—”

“No.”

“—even though we both know he wishes you were a woman. Does he touch your cock? Does he even acknowledge that you have one?  _That_  kind of an omega for him. That’s what he wants and that’s what you give him, isn’t it?”

Arthur’s face distorted as he shook his head, listening to the clock tick down closer and closer to single digits. It had been so long since they’d died, he was actually afraid that Eames’ rash plan wouldn’t wake them up. “You don’t get it. You’re so afraid of any possibility of me hurting you that you refuse to see. He makes me actually not mind being an omega, when I’m with him. But you… Eames, with you, you make it possible for me to enjoy every single part of myself and everything beyond that. Alpha, omega, with you those things don't matter… At least, down here they didn't."  _I know what you want. You fault me for lacking, for trying and having failed. I hate you for that._

“So we each have a home in your respective body parts.” Eames sat up abruptly, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist. His fingers roughly pushed inside Arthur’s omega sex, past the ridges inside fast enough to hurt. He too could feel his knot pressing against the thin barrier of flesh as Arthur blushed. “His, more traditional place. And mine, strictly for pleasure, because you made me believe that you hated your omega parts. I never paid it any mind before.”

“I keep giving you permission and you keep telling me no."  _We could have had a child by now._  "You can stop the clock and we can dive deeper into ourselves, Eames."  _I'm glad we didn't._  "I don’t care if it takes us another four years down here.”

He shook his head against Arthur’s shoulder. “Only one of us will get your heart before it’s over. I know it.”

Arthur’s eyes were wet, but Eames couldn’t see them. “You’re an idiot Eames.”  _Why do you hurt me just to protect yourself? Protect me too._

Eames kissed the back of his neck, saying goodbye.  _I am._  "Not the first time I've been called that."

“It’s you.  _You_  are who I’ve always lov—”

+

 

Arthur was lost staring at the soap bubbles floating around his chest in his bathwater when the thick clouds opened up outside the hotel’s wall of windows. He gazed out at the city’s early evening lights as the raindrops spotted the glass.

He was in heat. And alone.

He hadn’t seen Saito in a week, not since his last slip up in bed. He hadn't been back in Japan more than a month after his last job and already he'd screwed up their time together. It was probably his hormones, keeping him tethered close to wherever his lover was. Still, he wasn’t even sure why he’d stayed in Tokyo and let it catch him so unprepared. But this hotel, and it’s expansive bathroom’s deep tub masking his heat scent in the water, and this view from so high up above the city was a good enough excuse on its own to stay longer for now.

Thinking of dinner plans and wondering how long he'd been soaking, Arthur soaped his legs, running the soft bath sponge underwater to rub his inner thighs and the dark path of his hair, lamenting how empty it felt not to have someone between those legs, keeping them company.

Arthur never meant to think about Eames as much as he did, but he couldn't help it. Limbo couldn't be blamed for it anymore. It had been nearly a year since then and still... At this point, he was sure Saito was giving up on him. Who wouldn't? It didn't matter who Arthur was to Saito or what kind of relationship they had, an alpha's pride could only be hurt but so many times.

He looked at his cock floating in his lap and pushed away the clouds of soapy bubbles. Idly, lazily, he massaged his taut balls and played with his freshly shaved perineum, coaxing that little mound of flesh open enough to tease his omega hole hidden within the fold.

His eyes fluttered. He slid down further in the tub and rested his head on the rim, gazing at the moving clouds and the light rain as he eased a finger inside. He slowly pumped his finger in and out, past the four tight rings of muscle clenching inside, and rubbed his other palm up and down his cock and balls. He let the pad of his middle finger slide past his omega sex to his asshole before it retreated up a little to join the first finger.

He licked his lips. Sooner or later, he’d have to pick up his phone and call Saito, figure out where they were now. The cool quiet of this hotel was lovely, but… he also wouldn't mind spending time with Saito.

Not at all, actually. He missed it. 

Maybe that was a good sign then. Even if his heat made him desperate for a knot, maybe missing Saito specifically meant he was finally… over…

His eyes closed. He sighed as he came, petting his cock against his stomach. He lifted his other hand out of the water to study the slick between his fingers as his come disappeared under a cluster of soap foam. He’d never fully, truly be over Eames.

Arthur played with the sponge as his thoughts drifted.

He panicked a little, realizing that he had no idea where Eames was. He squeezed the sponge under the water and watched the soap explode out of it and fill the water covering his lap in a foggy white.

He pushed away the bubbles again and rinsed off, stepped out into his bathrobe, knowing in his heart he was okay with missing Saito,  _and_ Eames too. Sometimes.

He moisturized his skin and tied his robe haphazardly, his chest and stomach bared as he leaned over the sink washed his flushed face and neck. He combed his hair back, content to let his short curls dangle here and there, the way Eames— _Saito_ —liked. He laughed at himself. No wonder he couldn’t hold onto an alpha. To either of them.

The packet of week-long birth control for his heat still sat at the top of his little toiletry bag. He considered taking it, feeling his temperature already rising now that he was out of the lukewarm bath. His hand rubbed under his navel, thinking,  _remembering_... a beach and plans for a house that he was glad he and Eames hadn't filled with children. They'd have never left limbo otherwise. And then, there was Saito... with his polite, unspoken want, even as the alpha already had children with his wife.

Arthur frowned. He zipped the bag and pushed it to the back of the counter. No use wasting pills. His hand and his vibrator weren't exactly threats to his independence  _or_  his figure.

But he was surprised when he opened the door and found Saito sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him.

“Arthur,” the reserved alpha spoke, his eyes making a point to greet Arthur from his feet upward, lingering on the nipple peeking out from Arthur’s robe. When he met Arthur’s eyes, he smiled gently.

Arthur leaned against the bathroom doorframe, his heart beating faster at the first sign of those smile lines in the corner of Saito’s eyes. “Mr. Saito.” He swallowed down his nerves, his face expressionless, hoping for nothing. For all he knew, the alpha could be saying goodbye.

Saito sat back, chuckling softly. “Are we strangers, Arthur?”

Arthur's knees touched under his robe. He could feel his perineum relaxing, his omega sex opening in the alpha's presence. He was wet. He stood up straighter. “How did you get in here?”

Saito tilted his head, his grin more than a little proud. He owned the place. Of course he did.

“Hm.” Arthur nodded, glancing around the elegant space, his cheeks flushed. “Impeccable taste as always.”

“Speak for yourself. This is one of my favorite suites.” Saito frowned. “You lost my guard.”

“I don’t like having a shadow.”

“It is simply my nature to look after you.”

“And mine to be looked after, then?” Arthur brow rose, his voice soft. “I take care of myself just fine, thank you.”

Saito hesitated. “Then… I owe you an apology.”

“No.” Arthur grinned slowly, putting Saito at ease. “It was a fun chase, losing your tail.” Arthur stepped forward. “I enjoyed it.”

Saito’s stare turned predatory under his ever-present respectable air when Arthur drew closer. It was obvious that the alpha had sensed his heat even before Arthur had left the bathroom. 

Arthur sat down beside him, catching the alpha's scent now. It mingled perfectly with the incense and the steam drifting out from the bathroom. He rested his chin on Saito’s shoulder, in reflexive submission. His carefully spoken words stuck to his throat and tripped on their way out of his mouth. “Are you… upset with me?”

Saito chuckled again, fond as his finger teasingly brushed over the simple knot tied on Arthur’s robe and trailed down, along the loose lapel, dragging it open enough to bare Arthur’s thigh. “Impossible.”

“Good.” Arthur watched his hand sweep over his warmed skin from his knee back up to his thigh. He let Saito’s touch dip between his legs as Saito’s lips grazed his neck. Saito’s thumb stroked the length of his soft cock. His lips sucked harder on his pulse. As his hand fondled Arthur’s balls, Saito bit his neck, bringing a high moan past Arthur's lips.

Saito drew back to look at him, frowning even as his eyes smoldered. “You were worried?”

“Hadn’t heard from you. You were gone when I woke up.” Arthur panted, chasing Saito’s lips, his hands gripping the lapels on Saito’s jacket.

“But never long.” His knuckles grazed Arthur’s jaw. “ _Never_  long from you…  _my_  omega.”

Arthur recoiled from such open possession, but Saito’s hand caught his chin, silencing any protest with a kiss that made Arthur moan in his mouth.

He buried his face in Arthur's neck, groaning as he delighted in Arthur's heat scent. He pushed Arthur’s legs open impatiently. “I can sense that you were not without care while we were separated.” His finger dipped past Arthur’s balls into the slick fold to bring up a dollop of wetness to show Arthur. He dabbed it on Arthur’s bottom lip and stared when Arthur’s tongue peek out to taste it.

“Told you. I can handle myself pretty good.”

“And I admire that.” Saito paused his finger’s slow circling tease over Arthur's supple sex. He pushed three fingers inside him without warning, pushing a groan past Arthur's clenched jaw. Precise, deliberate with his firm stroking. “But is that what you prefer? To take care of yourself, without anyone else’s hand?”

Arthur gasped at the stretch, his eyes closing. He rubbed Saito’s back and shoulders, taking a moment to catch his breath. When he looked at Saito, his expression implored Arthur for an answer as his hand stilled. Arthur pulsed around those long fingers, begging.

At last, Arthur shook his head in answer, breathless when Saito smiled and curled his fingers.

Arthur lay down without another word, his legs spread when the alpha moved to kneel on the floor in front of him. He mouthed Arthur’s omega sex, his faint stubble tickling his sensitive perineum. He moaned, slowly fucked on the alpha’s tongue, the ridges within him catching every swirl and flick Saito made, his legs rising to drape over Saito’s back, his toes curling.

Saito’s splayed hand was hot on Arthur’s flat stomach. He smiled to himself, warmed by the alpha’s fondness for that bit of flesh. But when he withdrew his own hand from Saito’s hair to stroke his cock, that hand on his stomach shooed him away and covered his swollen length.

“This is new,” Arthur teased, frowning even as he moaned when Saito lapped up more of his slick. He’d never been prevented from touching himself before, but he said nothing else, rocking his hips, intent to purr and come on Saito’s lips.

Only, the alpha rose to cover him then.

“This is new too.” He moaned low into Saito’s deep kiss, not at all complaining. Saito's kisses were always so captivating, possessive, but in the best way. He wrapped his arms over the alpha’s broad shoulders and panted against his lips.

Saito’s hand slipped again between Arthur’s thighs, thrusting inside him as his lips traveled down Arthur’s long neck. He rocked his hips and was surprised when Saito’s fingers withdrew, covered in slick and circling his asshole right before he pushed in one finger, wetting him, and then another.

“Definitely new,” he breathed, his eyes squeezed shut as he was stretched slowly and carefully. “But not unwanted,” he assured the alpha when Saito paused. he grabbed a hold of his jacket just to keep the alpha from pulling away.

Saito teased his omega sex with his thumb, drawing out more slick to lube his second hole. “I intend to see you,” he whispered into Arthur’s neck, “taken fully… _completely_ … tonight.”

Arthur moaned at those words. He was lost in Saito’s rich scent. Triggered by Arthur's heat, it was changing. Sharp, overwhelming as it only ever was when Saito was of a mind to rut him, to  _knot_  him. It made Arthur's wetness thicken and his cock leak just thinking of it. Saito was a different animal in his rut. 

He growled and tore open Arthur’s robe, quick to catch a nipple between his teeth when Arthur arched his back. His fingers worked his holes faster, harder, opening his ass for more slick to coat him.

Arthur growled with him, twisting away slightly as Saito’s teeth teased his nipples with more pain than he liked, but it still made his cock twitch. Under the tall alpha, he was covered, bathed in his scent.

Saito pulled back, slowing his fingers as he glanced at his watch.

Arthur lay spread out, panting, his brow furrowed. “Saito?”

Saito hushed him, petting his stomach. “I have not abandoned you.”

Arthur blushed, intent to quip but he heard a keycard slip on the door outside.

Eames froze, his nose flaring, engulfed in Arthur’s heat scent before he could look up and see Arthur laid bare on the bed with Saito sitting nearby.

Arthur sat up quickly, his cheeks flushed more. He opened his mouth to speak to Eames, but he looked to Saito instead, livid. “What did you do?” He didn’t bother closing his robe before standing, his arm out to stop Eames from leaving. “Wait.”

Eames’ bicep was shockingly thick under his old, beaten wool jacket.

He turned, his eyes meeting Arthur’s only for a second before sweeping up his body. He licked his lips. “Sorry.”

“No.” Arthur cleared his throat, trying to fight down the begging tone pushing at the back of his tongue. Try as he could, his grip wouldn’t ease on Eames’ arm. “I…”

Eames snorted, his voice rough. “Listen, Arthur, you don’t have to expl—”

Arthur was overcome, digging fingertip bruises into the back of Eames’ neck as he kissed him, feeling his nipples graze on the coarse jacket, his cock hot against Eames’ cool belt buckle. He moaned, pained and wetter when Eames’ big hands held his hips under his robe, lifting Arthur on his toes.

Eames stumbled back, quick to let go.

Saito had risen from the bed. He stepped behind Arthur, reaching out to lock their fingers. He kissed Arthur’s neck. “Gentlemen. I mean not to cause such confusion. I want both of you here, as you both wish for the same.”

Eames shook his head, never tearing his eyes away from Arthur’s. “He’s in heat. I can’t… I can’t stay.”

“You can.” Saito rubbed Arthur’s shoulders over his robe, pressing his lips to Arthur’s ear. “Does he not hold a place in your heart, Arthur?”

Arthur chest rose and fell, his lips between his teeth until he nodded, feeling his eyes prickle. “Yeah. It can’t be helped.”

“Precisely.” Saito’s fingers toyed Arthur’s nipples. His hands covered his chest, massaging it. “And does Arthur not captivate you still, Mr. Eames?”

“Of course he does,” Eames growled, licking his lips again as Saito pinched Arthur’s nipples, making Arthur’s lashes flutter. Eames softened his voice. “Of course, you do, Arthur.”

Arthur gasped, his head falling back on Saito’s shoulder as the alpha’s hands trailed down his stomach, teasing his soft hair before dipping between his legs. He felt a fever coming on as those fingers teased his perineum. It was obvious that Eames could smell his inviting scent. Saito grinned at them both. "Well?"

Eames stepped closer, his hands fidgeting. The war in his head was clear on his face, his hesitance. Still, Saito made Arthur’s body sing, calling out to Eames. At last, Eames’ knuckles tickled up Arthur’s hips, his hands warm and heavy on his waist.

Arthur felt lightheaded, standing between both alphas as their scents mingled and changed. He felt their possessiveness as they touched him; their auras screamed of it.

Saito licked his fingers. “We are all of one accord then. Except…” He reached across the space between Arthur and Eames to take hold of Eames’ belt. “You and I still have yet to…properly acquaint ourselves.”

Eames let his belt clatter to the floor, glancing at Arthur.

Saito released them both, taking Arthur’s robe with him when turned back to the bed. He removed his jacket, tossing it on the bed’s edge. He took off his own belt and loosened his tie.

Arthur looked shy, even as he stood as bare as he was, so close to Eames. He wanted to take Eames’ hand.

Eames reached out for his. He hugged Arthur tightly, breathing him in. “I’ve spent far too much time away from you. It’s been too long.”

“Not too long for us to forget.” Arthur squeezed those strong arms again. So different from Saito’s. Everything about Eames was so different and yet… Eames felt every bit as right under Arthur’s hands as Saito did, his scent, his  _rut_  scent, just as heady. He took Eames’ hand and led him to the bed, sitting in the middle between the alphas, looking to Saito to move.

He did, kissing Arthur deeply, his hand stroking Arthur’s hip.

Saito reached for Eames again, drawing him closer. “Taste him,” he quietly encouraged. “Familiarize yourselves.”

Arthur shivered as Eames kissed his shoulder blade and up the back of his neck until Arthur twisted to catch his lips. He fumbled with Eames’ shirt buttons, nipping at Eames’ thick neck, his legs spreading under Saito’s gentle push.

Saito kissed a line down Arthur’s stomach slowly, his knuckles grazing Arthur’s ribs, tickling him as he sucked a bruise under his navel. He raked his teeth over it, making Arthur’s stomach quiver.

Arthur was overwhelmed when Eames wrapped his arms around him and took his cock in hand, pumping him in teasing strokes that radiated pleasure through him, amplified when Saito’s tongue sought out his omega sex.

Saito moaned, petting Arthur’s trembling thighs. His tongue swirled in the slick valley in his perineum and over the smooth, soft flesh, lips sucking at his clenching hole. He rubbed his nose over Arthur’s taut balls as Eames’s thumb circled his glans. He kissed his anus, listening to Arthur curse against Eames’ neck, the last of the buttons forgotten.

Eames’ hands rose to his nipples, rolling them under his thumbs. Arthur arched back against him as Saito's tongue pierced his tight rim. “Eames,” he moaned, caught between those fingers, Eames’ kisses, and Saito’s tongue fucking him, his groans vibrating up Arthur’s spine and down to his curling toes. “Saito… please.”

Saito licked his lips against Arthur’s perineum. He kissed him softly there before sitting up again, taking Arthur’s jaw in hand, letting Arthur taste himself. He moved to sit beside Eames, with Arthur turning in his hands, as if spellbound.

He caressed Arthur’s cheeks before kissing each one, his stare holding Arthur still. “May we be your alphas, Arthur?”

Arthur glanced between them. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to scream that he was theirs, that he was made to house them both, to bend and yield and be overpowered the way he’d never allowed himself to ever be… to take that leap with arms out for them to catch him… but… He blushed, swallowing the lump in his throat. He nodded.

Saito petted Arthur’s cheek as the omega tugged open both his and Eames’ trousers and pulled them down, freeing their lengths and teasing their crowns from their foreskin. He watched Eames close his eyes, caught up in Arthur’s lips grazing his hard flesh. He ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair and placed his other hand firmly at the small of Eames’ back.

Eames panted at him, his grip in Arthur’s drying hair tight as Arthur stroked them together, lapping at their darkening glans, before swallowing down one, then the other, back and forth, gagging, making them both moan above him.

Saito leaned into Eames and nuzzled his stubbled face, nipping his ear. “And,” he whispered, panting as he throbbed on Arthur's tongue, “may I also be  _your_  alpha, Mr. Eames?”

Arthur paused, looking up at Eames as he withdrew his cock from his mouth, his lips glistening.

Eames sputtered, blushing. He swallowed. “Arthur…” He couldn’t get the words out to tell him  _finally_  just how badly he’d always wanted,  _needed_  him, but that he also needed more.

But Arthur kissed his hip tenderly. “I know you, Eames. I always have.” He kissed his other hip, rubbing his cheek on the short hair covering Eames’ thigh. “One way or another, we all want…each other.”

“It’s true,” Saito muttered, his thumb tracing Arthur’s lip. “You need only to let yourself feel.”

Eames did, letting Saito’s lips press to his in a kiss that graduated from chaste to intense in waves.

Arthur watched them, fevered more as the alphas’ scents combined into one, enveloping him— _their_  omega. He moaned high in his throat at that, distracting them.

They glanced down at where Arthur still lay on his stomach, panting close to their erections, his own pressed to the mattress. Saito rose to his knees. Eames followed suit, letting Saito pull his hips closer, letting their cocks touch and slide together.

Saito caressed Arthur’s chin, his hair, as he studied the other alpha. “Are you prepared to let yourself feel, Mr. Eames?” He eased Arthur’s face close enough for Arthur’s tongue to reach out and swipe under their glans.

Saito breathed into Eames’ neck, his low, deep voice soothing. “Are you ready to let me… guide you… teach you how to reach the most vulnerable place within you…” As he petted Arthur, encouraging him to go deeper, he made quick work of the last of Eames’ shirt buttons, sliding it off like gift wrapping, his voice still gentle against Eames’ ear. “I do not wish to overpower you. If it were not impossible, it would still be a tragedy to dull your flame. I wish only to celebrate you for who you are, for  _what_  you are. The same as Arthur and I have always celebrated one another. We are three unique creatures in a world filled with convention and ceremony. Leave that behind you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Eames breathed, pausing to kiss Saito. “Arthur may require serenading, but—ah!” He glared down at Arthur when the omega nipped his length in warning. He yanked Arthur’s hair in response and kissed Saito deeper, moaning past the alpha’s thin lips. He rubbed Arthur’s back in wide circles as Saito did the same to his stomach, his fingers sweeping over the soft hair covering his abdomen and chest.

His lips on Eames’ neck and collarbone pulled happy sighs from Eames. Eames brushed his hand down Arthur’s spine, grabbing his ass hard when Saito’s teeth found their way to Eames’ chest, catching a nipple and sucking hungrily.

Saito kissed softly all the bruises forming on Eames, making new ones in the process all while Arthur gagged on him.

Eames’ groan rumbled through his chest, sending a trail of slick down Arthur’s balls when he heard it, looking in time to see Eames nip at Saito’s collar.

Eames ripped open Saito’s expensive shirt, a few buttons clattering on the floor. He smirked at Saito’s low growl, his chin up for Saito to grab hold of his neck, ready for Saito’s instinctual show of dominance.

Arthur sat back, out of the way.

Saito squeezed Eames’ throat as he covered the alpha’s lips, biting his bottom lip. Eames gripped Saito’s hips tight, his kisses taunting, challenging, but light, playful even.

Arthur slowly moved forward, on his knees to sit behind Saito and remove him fully from his shirt. He kissed a line up Saito’s neck, taking deep inhales of his scent. His heat wasn’t so familiar with Eames’ scent in this world, he realized. So close to Saito, pressed to his back, a new wave of fever rolled over him. He squeezed Saito’s waist, biting at his neck and nuzzling behind his ear until the alpha pulled him around to face him.

He was caught between the alphas still sharing kisses over his shoulder, but their hands covered his skin, fondling and stroking him. He buried his face in Saito’s neck, muffling his moans when their heavy, thick cocks slid together between his legs, rubbing and pushing against his ass and omega sex. His own smaller girth’s underside tickled as he rocked against Saito’s coarse hair.

They ground their hips, turning their attention back to Arthur now that he was trapped. He screamed, wrestling in their arms, out of control, his back arching when teeth sank into his skin.

“Oh… god! God!”

They’d both marked him before. Eames, in limbo, over and over, and Saito in nearly every city they’d traveled, but never ever like this. One bite was enough to have him falling apart at the seams, but they both growled, the sound vibrating through Arthur’s bones, it seemed, as they marked him together. Their fingers hurt digging into his hips and waist, his neck aching on both sides. He sobbed, feeling as if his heart would explode as he was held in their mouths.  _Claimed_.

He struggled when their jaws relaxed. He shook his head, pleading, trembling. “Again… Please… again.  _Fuck_!” He came hard, his voice echoing off the ceiling. Saito’s grip on his ass squeezed, kneading, as Eames scratched his stomach, their teeth deep in his collarbone and shoulder blade.

“Arthur,” Eames called to him softly, letting Arthur collapse against him. He brushed Arthur’s hair from his face. “We’ve got you. You’re alright, love.”

Saito gently kissed each ring of angry, red skin, his hand on Arthur’s stomach comforting, soothing.

Arthur took several deep breaths, but it did little to quell his heat. Now bonded to both alphas, it roared within him, overpowering. His chest was tight as he panted, his eyes still shut until Eames rubbed his cheek. He blinked up at Saito, cheeks flushed and lips parted. He could smell his come on Saito's stomach. He ran a hand through it, wetting his soft, dark hair. Meeting the older man's stare, he lapped at his skin, cleaning up his mess to the pleased sound of Saito's low hum. 

Saito traced his thumb over Arthur's lips when he was done. Arthur tilted his head up to see Eames as the alpha rubbed his face and forehead.

Eames’ fingers slipped through the longer curls on top of his head. “What’s happened to your hair, darling?”

Arthur’s skin tingled, hot, and all too sensitive after their markings. He could feel his holes twitching as he lay under their stares and soft petting, his hand still splayed on Saito's stomach. “Saito loves it like this,” he panted. He cleared his throat to repeat himself in a stronger voice.

Eames hummed, smirking as he tugged back a fistful of curls to bare Arthur’s neck. He leaned forward, closing in on Arthur' ear. “Does he also love—”

“Stop.” Arthur glared, blushing furiously.

Saito tilted his head at them, frowning. “Arthur?”

Eames grinned. “His ears.” He caught Arthur’s neck with his free hand, keeping him still as his tongue swirled the shell of one ear.

Arthur’s eyes rolled under his fluttering lashes. He whimpered, frustrated by the sound and the way his legs spread and bucked involuntarily. “Fuck… you… Eames.”

Eames teased that ear until Arthur whined and growled. “Arthur, Arthur, always so stubborn,” he purred, ducking between Arthur’s legs as Saito trapped Arthur’s ear between his teeth and sucked on the lobe.

Arthur hissed when Eames’ tongue lapped the underside of his weeping cock before it disappeared in past plump lips. Eames pressed his nose into Arthur’s hair, his breath puffing out before he swallowed at the tip.

Eames bobbed his head, listening to Arthur curse. He looked up at him, past his shaky stomach and his hard nipples, his head fallen back, his neck caught in Saito’s grip, his ears red under Saito’s lips.

“Fuck, Eames!” Arthur grabbed Eames’ hair and pushed at his shoulders, but Eames took hold of his wrists as he swirled his tongue over Arthur’s glans. “Too close. Please don’t. Not yet.”

Eames still sucked each ball into his mouth, his eyes locked on Arthur’s as he rolled his tongue around Arthur’s more sensitive one just to hear him curse again before he relented, moving further down.

His fingertips dragged on Arthur’s perineum. “And when did you start pampering this little peach so thoroughly?” His tongue lapped either side of the fold. “Saito loves this as well? I can see why.  _So_  smooth now,” he teased, before sinking his tongue between the valley, dipping in to taste his slick at first, and finding it moan-worthy to have his coarse stubble and thick lips on such a delicate place, he stayed there, wrestling Arthur’s legs apart when his tongue made Arthur twist under him.

He bent Arthur in half, a hand holding up his legs under his boney knees and the other parting his ass. “Our Mr. Saito loves a lot of things, it seems.” He spit on Arthur’s asshole before sinking a finger in.

Saito chuckled. “Arthur is a sea of lovable things.” 

"Yes, he is." Eames leaned down again, his tongue flicking at Arthur’s perineum to make Arthur squirm, his thumb massaging his asshole with its quick thrusting until Arthur could free his legs.

Arthur was nearly incoherent with Saito still nibbling his ear, but his dazed eyes stayed on Eames. Pillowed between Saito’s legs, Arthur kept his open, his hands trailing down for Eames to follow their movement. He used his thumbs to lift his balls enough for Eames to see his fingers hold open his perineum, a pool of slick covering his omega hole. His request was silent but perfectly clear.

His head fell back on Saito’s shoulder. Arthur was surprised by the tears that slid down his cheeks when he felt Eames’ crown slip past his first little ring of muscle, then the second and third and deeper as Eames filled him as he’d always wanted Eames to.

“Oh god,” Eames moaned, his grip hard on Arthur’s hips. "Are all omegas like this? This tight? God!" He held him still when Arthur began to rock, trying to take more of him in. “Easy, love. My knot's going to break your little peach if you keep doing that.”

“I can take it, Eames, I’m not fragile,” Arthur panted, cursing when Saito’s hands covered his balls, stroking his perineum as Eames’ cock took him slowly. "Please. I want it."

Eames smiled, his voice breathy. “Have mercy on me, boy. Don’t talk like that.” His eyes were locked on his cock, watching it spread Arthur. Even for as wet as Arthur was, Eames’ cock still pushed and dragged the faintest bit as Arthur rolled his hips, squeezing around him.

Arthur’s hands covered Saito’s, rubbing the back of them before he laced their fingers. They all watched Eames’ thrust, panting and moaning together.

Saito peppered Arthur’s cheek with soft kisses, his hands rising to slide over his stomach and hold him.

It was different, feeling Eames there. Every sensation, every spark of friction and Eames’ tanned hips meeting Arthur’s paler thighs had Arthur’s body ringing with a pleasure that left him speechless, breathless. Still, his hands rose to hold Eames, splayed out on his thick, wide chest, his stomach, sliding his fingertips through soft hair and sweat. “Mr. Eames...do I… still make you feel good?”

Eames tossed his head back and groaned, rising Arthur’s hips, his grip pulling Arthur flush to his pelvis, pressed in as deep as Arthur sex allowed. “Yes, Arthur. Fuck yes. Missed you.” He catch Arthur’s hand and sucked his fingers past his lips, kissing and toying each before holding Arthur’s palm to his mouth.

Arthur wrapped his hand behind Eames’ head, bringing him down to kiss as Eames rocked slowly.

Eames shivered when Saito rubbed his back, massaging his neck and stroking his hair. He moaned into Arthur’s mouth, his tongue piercing, playing with Arthur's.

Arthur held Saito’s arms when the alpha gripped him under his knees and spread his legs wider for Eames to move between. He broke the kiss to drag his lips over the soft, black hair covering Saito’s chest, panting against him.

Eames pinched Arthur’s nipples, picking up the pace to hear Arthur’s voice rise. “So wet, darling," he admired, with a voice full of teasing pride. "And so, so tight and s fucking perfect, boy.” He gripped Arthur’s cock and watched his little balls bounce as he stroked his length, feeling Arthur’s body close even tighter around him. “You going to come for me? Again? So soon?”

“You don’t…want me to?” Arthur panted, biting his lip before he spoke again. “I can always save it…for Saito—”

Eames growled, raising a hand to cover Arthur's mouth. Arthur moaned under his palm, rocking as Eames fucked him harder, loudly smacking his hips against the back of Arthur’s thighs, his balls slapping over Arthur’s asshole. He smirked down at him, squeezing first his mouth, then his throat, then let his hand rest heavy on Arthur’s stomach. Behind Arthur, Saito’s cock leaked and pulsed, as hungered by Eames’ obscene fucking as Arthur was.

Both Eames and Arthur moaned together, no doubt thinking back on their past sex; the feel, the intensity, even the sounds. Years in limbo couldn’t compare to the real thing. Not at all.

“Arthur,” Eames rumbled. “Oh god, Arthur, hold still for me.”

Arthur couldn’t comply. When Eames’ scent changed, it overwhelmed Arthur. He struggled as all omegas did, knowing what was coming. He shook, panting hard, unable to silence the whine at the top of his throat. They both had to hold him tight.

“Eames!” Arthur choked, gasping and teary-eyed. As Eames’ thick knot swelled within him, Arthur knew only one language: Eames’ name, falling from the tip of his tongue over, and over as he came, stretched, plugged as Eames’ come filled him.

Eames’ eyes were closed, his head bowed as his hands rested on Arthur’s hips, his palms hot. He took a deep breath, drinking in his and Arthur’s scents together. His own eyes were wet when they peeked at Arthur. “You okay, love?”

Saito’s and Eames’ hands on his skin calmed Arthur. He nodded, again lost for words.

“Beautiful,” Saito muttered, petting Arthur’s damp hair, but he was addressing Eames, his gaze traveling down Arthur’s body to Eames’ stomach, his chest.

Their hands brushed each other. Their eyes met.

Eames tickled Arthur’s hip to make him clenched his knot even more. “Have we been forgetting our host, darling?”

Arthur moaned, but he paused. “This is _my_ suite, that you _both_ barged into.”

Eames grinned, his voice graveled. “I see… What happens now?”

Saito smiled at Eames’ challenge. “Allow me to make a suggestion.”

Arthur petted his half-hard cock, moaning as Saito kissed Eames deep, long. Eames leaned his weight over Arthur, his neck caught in Saito’s grip.

The alphas parted, still watching each other, panting as Arthur resumed his kisses up Saito’s chests and stomach, pulling on Eames’ knot as he carefully moved.

Saito’s stare was dark, predatory but Eames matched his, enough to make Arthur shiver when Eames hooked his arms under Arthur’s legs and moved them down further on the bed, letting Arthur’s head rest on Saito’s thigh.

Arthur wrapped his legs around Eames’ waist. He kissed his neck as Eames’ lips trailed down Saito’s stomach. Eames brought a low, rumbling growl up Saito’s throat when he bit his hip. Arthur was the first to seek out Saito’s cock but Eames soon followed him. His tongue lapped at his balls and the dark hair covering his groin as Arthur sucked on his shaft, unable to take him in.

His eyes drifted closed when he stroked Saito quickly in his fist, surprised when Eames’ lips touched his hand. He wrapped his arms around Eames’ back, kissing his jaw and teasing his lips. He was close enough to see Eames’ adam’s apple bob whenever he took too much of Saito in his mouth, hearing him gag as Saito moaned above them.

Saito fought hard not to thrust into Eames’ mouth until Eames dug his nails into his thigh. It was the encouragement Saito needed. He rested his hand at the back of Eames’ head and rocked his hips, earning a moan from Eames and Arthur both. 

“Oh fuck,” Eames gasped after a while, wiping spit from his chin. Carefully as his knot continued to recede more and more with each heartbeat, he rolled his hips, working his cock free from Arthur.

Arthur’s eye rolled back but he clenched his jaw, trapping the needy whine before it voice itself. He’d never known for a knot to last such a little while, but he understood. He was bonded now, to _two_ alphas and neither his heat, nor their ruts, were finished yet.

He could feel Eames’ release and his own slick when he sat up, leaning into whichever alpha could catch his lips first. He hungered, as if he’d never been sated, for his body to be filled again.

Saito’s hand grazed his ass before massaging it as Arthur sucked on Eames’ tongue. It sent a new wave of his fever rolling up his spine and down to settle between his legs.

“Saito,” Arthur breathed, his eyes on Eames as the huskier alpha sat back against the headboard. He moaned, feeling Saito move behind him, guiding his hips up until Arthur was on all fours over Eames. "Do it. Please fill me."

Saito rubbed his back, his cock slipping between his legs.

Arthur sucked on Eames’ bottom lip, but paused to catch Saito’s cock before he could push any deeper into his omega sex. Slick now, Arthur reached back for it, pushing the alpha's cock to his asshole.

Saito’s grip on his hips bruised as he growled and hissed, taking his ass in rough thrusts, his hand tight on the back of Arthur's neck. He let Arthur’s body adjust as he breathed, his hands possessive as they spread his cheeks. “Like a vice,” he purred.

“Eames, you are… a fool.” He manhandled Arthur’s legs apart wider, bowing his back. He leaned forward to kiss one shoulder, watching Arthur’s arms tremble. “Only a fool would not chase Arthur to the ends of the world without ceasing.” His hands circled Arthur’s stomach, pulling him back slowly to take more of him in. Saito smiled when Arthur bowed his head on Eames’ chest and moaned low, rolling his hips back. “I am a fool as well.”

“Blame Arthur for at least half of that,” Eames teased, sitting up. He held Arthur’s face as Saito rocked into him. “He is the most difficult omega.” He hissed, squeezing Arthur’s throat playfully when Arthur’s teeth sank into his nipple. “And once he lets you chase, it’s bloody difficult to keep up with him.”

“I have learned this as well,” Saito panted. His eyes drifted from Arthur’s ass to Eames’ face then. “Are you as… difficult, Mr. Eames?”

“Beyond words,” Arthur moaned, pushing his hips back harder as his tongue swirled Eames’ nipple. 

“Excellent.” Saito’s thumbs circled, his grip soft, letting Arthur take his cock at his own pace. His tone spoke of a promise Arthur knew all too well. Saito had his eyes on them both.

Eames smirked, teasing them both when he stretched out more, letting his legs splay under Arthur as he folded his arms back to pillow his head on his hands. His muscled bulged and rippled, his nipples hard under Arthur’s lips.

Arthur glanced back, reaching behind him to part his ass before his hand dipped between his legs to stroke his cock. “Saito… is it good?”

Eames spoke for the other alpha when Saito smacked his hips harder, unable to articulate his nod. “You underestimate your power, Arthur.” Eames brushed Arthur’s hand aside to stroke Arthur’s cock himself, dipping further back to finger come from his omega sex to wet his length.

His lips trailed along Arthur’s jaw, sucking on his throat when Arthur’s breathy moans grew heavier, deeper.

“Harder… please,” Arthur begged.

It was sound that seemed to travel straight to Eames’ own cock. He sat back, stroking himself lazily. He slipped his wet fingers over Arthur’s lips, smirking when Arthur sucked them in. “Greedy boy.” He glanced at Saito as Arthur swatted away his hand to suck on his cock instead. “Mr. Saito,” he rumbled, lacing his fingers in Arthur’s hair, “doesn’t it just boil your blood in the best way, hearing your balls smack his soaked peach?”

Saito’s growl turned feral, his grip making Arthur hiss. “Can you… take… my knot here,” was all he could utter before he reached under Arthur to plunge his fingers into his omega sex, his other hand back at his neck.

“Yes!” Arthur’s back arched. He sat up, his back pressed to Saito’s chest, his head on his shoulder as he moaned, gripping Saito’s wrists. He collapsed on Eames, holding the sheets on either side of the alpha as Saito’s knot swelled.

Saito kept his hips up, thrusting minutely until his knot wouldn’t let him move.

Eames had Arthur’s cock in hand, coaxing out the last pulses of the omega’s release. He licked his hand and smoothed the rest on his belly when Saito carefully moved Arthur for them to lie on their side. He rolled to face them, kissing Arthur’s flushed cheeks as he lifted Arthur’s leg and let his fingers push into his omega sex to feel Saito’s knot in him.

Saito soon joined him, kissing the back of Arthur’s shoulder as his fingers played in Arthur’s slick with Eames’ until Arthur squirmed.

He moaned into the pillow and nudged their hands away. “Who’s greedy now?”

Eames chuckled. “You can’t be spent this fast, darling.”

“Let him rest,” Saito panted, his gaze still as hungered as ever as it moved up the length of Eames' body. “You should do the same, Mr. Eames.”

Arthur’s holes clenched at that tone again. He rubbed Eames’ stomach. “His knot’s… big, Eames. It might hurt.”

Eames' brow rose. “Is that a challenge, Arthur? You think he might break me?”

Arthur smiled into the pillow. “Just saying…”

Eames hummed out a cheeky laugh. He glanced at Saito, biting his lip as the alpha watched him from behind Arthur’s shoulder. “All my life I’ve… putting it off, or distracting myself. Arthur, I couldn’t let you continue to blame yourself, or ever think that you wouldn’t be enough for me. You’re _more_.”

Arthur traced his lips. “I know. You’re not particularly the best at reading yourself. But I get it.” He tucked a lock of hair back from Eames’ face, feeling Saito’s knot begin to relax. He lifted his arm when Saito’s touch moved up his stomach to wrap around his waist. “I have everything I want. You have me, Eames. Half of what you want, what you need.”

He twisted his hips carefully, sighing into the pillow when Saito’s cock slipped free. He kissed Saito’s cheek and Eames’ forehead. “Keep going,” he whispered, nipping Eames’ ear before he crawled to the end of the bed, lying on top of Saito’s suit jacket.

Eames propped himself up on his elbows. "Cover your eyes, dearest."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Eames."

Eames looked at Saito, meeting his quiet, patient gaze. A battle roared behind Eames' eyes. He caressed Saito's arm, awkward and uncertain.

Saito moved his arm away. "Celebrate your nature. Don't repress it."

Eames gripped Saito’s neck then, kissing him roughly when Saito arched his brow in invitation.

Saito grinned into it and rolled him with surprising strength, pinning down his wrists, his teeth dragging down over Eames’ adam’s apple. Eames flexed, chuckling playfully when Saito moaned in the valley of his chest, rubbing his nose in Eames’ soft, thick hair. 

“Mark me,” Eames growled.

Saito paused to look over his shoulder to where Arthur sat watching them. “May I?”

Arthur’s fever stirred at the question. Saito was asking his permission with softly spoke words but again commanding him with his stare all the same. “Yes.”

Eames’ back arched when Saito’s lips teased over his nipple and bit him hard, just under the sensitive bud.

“Jesus Christ,” Eames groaned, his toes curling. He freed his arms as Saito’s jaws clamped down and caught one of Saito’s wrists, biting him just as hard.

The alphas' growls seeming to echo through Arthur. He closed his legs tighter, pulling Saito’s jacket sleeve between his legs to hold it to his chest. Seeing Eames and Saito together, like a bear and leopard tumbling together, but yet sharing their power, playing with it, letting it roll off one's strength to be claimed by the other. Beautiful. He rocked his hips.

Saito let go of Eames, glancing back at Arthur again. His eyes focused between Arthur's legs. He deeply inhaled. “No.”

Arthur blushed. He buried his leaking cock under Saito’s sleeve, nodding, even as he rocked his hips again.

“ _Arthur_ ,” Saito warned, sitting up more.

Arthur stopped, keeping down his frustrated moan. It only made him wetter, harder.

Eames sucked at the ring his teeth left on Saito’s wrist, kissing it until Saito’s lips resumed their teasing over Eames’ nipples. It made his chest heave. He moaned as Saito dragged his nails down his stomach to his cock, gripping it tight.

“God… Mr. Saito, you are… _always_ … full of… the  _very best_ surprises,” Eames purred, watching his cock disappear in Saito’s mouth. He squeezed the back of Saito’s neck, thrusting slow, but hard, moaning when Saito scratching his thighs.

He was rewarded with another bite. He cursed, aching from the pain radiating from his inner thigh. It was such a startling contrast to Saito gentle sucking, his touch so light on Eames’ navel, that Eames had to clutch the sheets, his abs tight with the force not the rock his hips again.

Saito let his cock slip free. “Arthur?” He called to him, his hand extend for the little capsule of lubricant in his suit pocket. He planted chaste kisses up Eames’ length to his navel, moving up his body. “I defy your expectations?”

“So far… so good,” Eames panted, tilting his head away for Saito to tease his neck. He spread his legs eagerly for Saito’s hand. His balls were teased lazily, his cock stroked. Saito broke the capsule seal with his teeth, seeking Eames’ lips with slick fingers wetting the curling hair around his hole as he circled it.

Arthur moaned from his perch, licking his lips when Saito began to press in two fingers. "Saito?" When he got his attention, he looked to Eames, unable to voice what they were both feeling. Minor apprehension, but it stirred in Eames, nonetheless. He lusted for what Saito could give him, but the shadow of fear still lingered. It settled in Arthur's stomach, running through the bond they shared, as if they were back in limbo again.

Only Saito was a part of this bond now too, with Eames. His kisses grew softer, but firm.

He pushed in only one finger first. Arthur closed his eyes just to hear Eames groan. Saito kissed Eames’ jaw, pumping his fingers with a careful but overwhelming urgency that Arthur knew all too well. He could only imagine what Saito’s long fingers must feel like pressed to Eames’ prostate, stretching him. It was all a prelude, a slow, sensual race for Saito’s knot. Arthur hungered for it just as surely as Eames hungered, even as an alpha, panting and rocking on those fingers as another was added.

He snuck his hand past Saito’s jacket sleeve. It was ruined underneath him by come and slick. He sat on his hand, but was unable to sit still as Saito had ordered him to. His fingers pressed past his open perineum to his hole, still soft from Eames’ knot.

Eames and Saito both caught his heat scent at once, but instead of pouncing on Arthur, Eames rolled Saito, straddling him.

Saito moaned, grabbing his cock to guide it to Eames’ hole. He could barely spare a moment for gentleness, but neither could Eames. He sank down, cursing and cursing, his nails raising welts Saito’s legs.

Arthur pumped his fingers hard, hearing Eames’ voice rise higher and higher, more and more breathy as he sank lower.

“You’re rushing,” Saito grunted. “Slow, Eames.” He petted Eames’ trembling thighs. “Slow.” Rocking up in increments until Eames could rest in his lap. 

Eames planted his knees on the bed and braced his hands on Saito’s chest. He listened, rolling his hips slower, his grimace relaxing as Saito petted his hips.

“Arthur,” Saito warned again.

Arthur finally whined, balling his hands into fists in his lap. He didn’t like this game, not with his heat tempting him to just pry Eames and Saito apart to beg for their knot again.

“Arthur, do as your told,” Eames added, look back over his shoulder to reach for Arthur, nipping his lips.

It felt good to obey them, but Arthur still rolled his hips on Saito’s jacket, watching him fuck Eames.

Saito pull Eames down by his arms to keep his back bowed. Eames didn’t struggle. Instead, he wrapped his arms under Saito’s neck, his forehead pressed to his. He panted, moaning high up in his throat as he was taken in progressively harder strokes. He rolled his hips again, trying to keep up, but Saito soon had him melting in his lap, his face buried in his neck.

“Tell me, Mr. Eames,” Saito muttered up to him, his gaze fond, clouded. “Tell me what you want.”

“It’s no mystery, is it?” Eames countered, sitting up. He ground his hips, moaning with Saito at the feel.

Saito glanced at Arthur. “You will have my permission to come again when Eames does, understood?”

Arthur bit his lip, nodding quickly. “Yes.”

Saito’s gaze returned to Eames. “You see? Now… Tell me all that you crave, Eames. What might I give you?”

“Oh god,” Eames head fell back as he bounced, holding Saito’s hands his chest when they cupped his pecks. “I need an alpha.”

“To?”

“Knot me.”

“Good,” Saito whispered, tugging on Eames' nipples. “And?”

Eames hissed and groaned, rocking harder. “Your mark… on me… again… _Everywhere_.”

“In time. You and Arthur are so precious to me. I could not deny… either of you anything.” Saito chuckled, breathy at Arthur’s growl. “Not for long, that is.” 

“Then give it to me,” Eames rumbled, grinding his hips again. "Don't make me beg for it."

Saito sat up then, turning over to lie Eames down on his side. He held Eames' hips as he moved in close behind them.

Eames' eyes rolled as Saito’s cock stroked deep once more, his hips flush against Eames’ ass.

“Look at me,” Saito spoke softly, but still firm, his hand reaching to hold Eames’ jaw. “Let your alpha see you… kiss you.”

Eames arched his back as much as he could to reach Saito’s lips. Saito propped himself on his elbow to better lean over Eames, his kisses just as consuming as his rutting.

Arthur panted as if he too were being filled. Eames and Saito moaned into each other’s mouths. The sound, the view from Eames’ leg Saito kept held high, his grip hard under Eames’ knee, and his cock, pumping him hard, his hips smacking Eames’ ass… Arthur was close, trapped in their ever-changing, ever-mingling scents. It was agony not to revel in the ache and stretch with Eames, but he kept his distance from the alphas, waiting, wanting always. “Saito? Knot him… _Please_.”

Eames groaned, reaching back to pull Saito closer. “Yes, big boy… Come on.” 

Saito scented his neck, lifting Eames’ leg again. For Arthur to see his thick cock gliding in Eames hard, his thrusts smacking loudly, rocking Eames’ ass. Eames quickly began to stroke himself, touching where he and Saito were joined. 

It was enough for Saito. He seemed to pounce then, covering the stockier alpha as much as he could, wrestling with Eames again as he rutted, his teeth in the back of Eames’ neck.

Arthur could feel their connection, like waves crashing over him. He pressed the suit jacket sleeve over his cock, squeezing it, climbing closer and closer, but seeing Saito’s cock stretch Eames with his knot, hearing Eames’ voice grow hoarse as he moaned in Saito’s arm, Arthur came with a hitched breath, soaking Saito coat. He fought to keep his eyes on them, but Eames was jerking out thick ropes of come onto the sheets, his knot swelling in his fist. 

Saito groaned with Eames, lying contently with him. He petted his stomach in light circles. “I knew our scents would be… lovely… together.”

Arthur couldn't meet Saito’s eyes, he was so overcome by fever.

Saito kissed Eames’ ear, still watching Arthur. “We thee are dancing an intricate tango. Our steps are new… complicated… Full of passion and desire, but more than that, there is the ever present need between alpha and omega. You feel it both.”

It was true. Arthur was aching now. Even after sating his heat over and over… A burning need would not let him rest.

It was hitting Eames the hardest. Saito sensed it, the budding scent, like electricity filling the air around them.

Eames’ knot was red and angry under his palm. In his rut, it was slowly becoming painful. Even with Saito's knot still throbbing in him, Eames' body silently screamed out his need to fill an omega.

To fill _Arthur_.

“Our ruts demand that bond above all else,” Saito whispered, massaging Eames’ bicep. “We must nurture it in all its forms.”

“Yes.” Eames groaned again, huskier, his voice wrecked. “You,” he rumbled, meaning to reach for Arthur but his fist only clutched the sheet. “ _Here_.”

Arthur scrambled up the bed, his cheeks deeply flushed to feel the room’s cool air and his slick between his thighs. His fogged brain couldn’t give him workable commands to sort out a position that won’t have Eames tugging painfully on Saito’s knot. All he knew then was that their bodies would both feel peace again, together.

“Turn around,” Eames panted, his legs still tangled in Saito’s. He wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist to pull him close. “There is an incredibly important part of you I need to tango with.”

Arthur paused to glance back at Eames, a smirk on his face. In the heat of the moment, the three of them smiled, laughing together. Arthur shook his head, his chest tight as he leaned over Eames to plant a chaste kiss on Saito’s lips, smiling with him. “This is your alpha, Saito. Every thing you say, Eames will take _very seriously_.”

“He has a mind full of… colorful interpretations, I’m sure.”

Eames smacked Arthur’s ass hard, rubbing the spot. “Did you forget me that quickly darling?”

Arthur turned to glare his reddening cheek, showing his soft holes to the alphas in the process. He glared at Eames with eyes that smoldered. “That hurt.”

Eames growled, his chest heaving, pleasantly frustrated. He gripped Arthur's thigh. “Now you’re just teasing me. Cruel, cruel omega.”

Arthur flopped down on the pillows, twisting, flexible, as he looked behind him at Eames. He spread his cheeks, sliding closer and closet back until Eames could wrap his arm around his waist, his cock sliding between Arthur’s thighs, wet, before he pushed into his ass.

They all moaned together. The slight tug on Saito’s knot and Arthur grinding his ass hard in Eames' lap, Eames dragged his teeth over Arthur’s neck, cursing under his breath. His knot was too thick against Arthur’s hole, unable to breach him but it was enough for now just to feel his heat surround him. They moved slow and careful, moaning whenever Arthur squeezed and rocked back, teasing out more of Saito’s come on Eames’ cock. 

Eames’ arm held him tighter, his other hand pulling and pushing Arthur’s hip as much as he could. With each thrust, he tried to sink deeper, willing his knot to subside to little avail. 

Saito’s was the first to gradually recede. In Eames’ hunger, he couldn’t wait for it fully fade. He rolled, pinning Arthur under him, pounding him now that he was free.

Arthur whined, biting his bottom lip, but he still pushed back as much as he could under Eames’ weight.

Eames’ hips stilled when Saito placed a firm grip on them. He guided them on their backs with Arthur still in Eames’ lap. Arthur planted his hands on either side on Eames, bouncing harder the moment he could take all of Eames’ in, the knot all but gone now. He watched Saito move with heavy-lidded eyes, feeling Eames’ hands on his hips, sliding up his back.

They both stilled once more when Saito moved between their legs, his cock in hand, petting Arthur’s soft perineum.

He pushed past the slick, a contented sigh exhaled against Arthur’s slack mouth. “Is this too much for you, Arthur?”

Arthur couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe with Eames pulsing in his ass and Saito now thick in his omega sex. It was as overwhelming as their dual markings had been, bites that still ached in his flesh. And now, with them both moving inside him, the claim was so, so much deeper, so much more consuming.

He kept trying to formulate a word, but the sounds that spilled from his lips were all he could muster. He collapsed on Eames whose hands mercilessly moved between gripping his arms and holding his perineum open for Saito and squeezing Arthur’s cock. They were two alphas in a frenzy, rutting him hard.

Eames slipped his fingers in Arthur’s mouth, pressing them against his tongue. He grunted into his ear, breathing heavy against its pink shell. Saito held Arthur’s legs up, sucking a bruise into his calf, his cock pushing out Eames’ release from before. He spread Arthur’s legs then to watch Eames and himself move and mix their come.

Arthur held Saito’s hand when the alpha laid it on his stomach. He couldn’t keep his eyes open or his head up off of Eames’ shoulder, but he gripped that hand tight, his other reaching back into Eames’ hair.

“Oh my god,” his voice finally surfaced, bringing with it a slew of sounds that floated higher and higher, cutting through Saito’s and Eames’.

“Arthur,” Eames panted, suddenly clutching at Arthur’s hips. “Oh god, I love you… _beautiful_ boy…”

Arthur breath caught when Eames’ knot began to swell, pressing against Saito’s cock. Tears slipped down Arthur’s cheeks unnoticed in the midst of the sensation of being filled and pumped at the same time.

Saito groaned up at the ceiling, fucking Arthur harder. He grabbed Arthur’s cock too tight, sneering as his own knot grew.

Arthur keened, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched at the pain as it warred with his own release now bursting out of him, the force barreling through him from the top of his head, his fingertips, all the way to his toes. He legs clamped hard around Saito, his hands balled into fists. He sobbed, overcome by it all.

He was drenched in sweat, dazed and drifting from his exhaustion, but he still felt Eames brushing his hair back from his face and Saito peppering his legs with more kisses as they came down…

+

 

It felt as if days had passed before Arthur pulled himself out of sleep—or rather, was pushed out of sleep by an orgasm rolling through him from where Eames swirled his tongue in his omega sex.

Arthur’s back arched. He groaned, feeling his aching and sore places now. He rubbed at the bites and bruises covering his neck, grimacing.

Eames moaned, feeling Arthur’s fingers scratching his scalp lightly. “Evening.”

Arthur watched as Eames licked the come off his stomach and returned to plant more kisses on his sore perineum. “So you like being down there now?”

“Your peach was cute and pouty, I just had to make it smile, darling.” Teasing, Eames showed his teeth and moved to bite Arthur’s flesh.

Arthur glared, jerking back. “ _Please don’t_.” His head fell back. “Oh god, that was… an Olympic heat.”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Eames lapped at it again. He kissed Arthur’s inner thighs quickly before crawling up the bed to flop down beside Arthur. “My bloody rut has _never_ been like that. Your heat scent is too powerful, babe.”

Arthur blushed and cleared his throat. It was sore as well. He bit his lip, watching his hand travel the little distance between them to toy with Eames’ hand. “Where’s Saito?”

“Business this morning. He’ll be back.” Eames’ sigh was sad. “Is that… I didn’t want to leave before you woke up. I figured that’d be rude, since I’m not—”

Arthur pressed a finger to his lips before pressing his hand to Eames’ chest. “Stay. Please.”

“But, Arthur—”

“Come on, Eames. Stop running. Stay with me. Stay with _us_. Please.”

Eames sighed again, frustrated but giving Arthur a smile that was almost shy. “Why are you so persuasive?”

“Because you love me. I don’t have to try hard with you.”

“Are you calling me easy?”

Arthur snorted. “I was double knotted, Eames. I win.”

Eames laughed heartily, shaking his head. “You never stop amazing me, darling. I swear it…” He hesitated. “With you and me, I get it, but… how long are you going to juggle us both, Arthur?”

“Well, I’m certain not fucking you both at once _everyday_ , but… I told you. I _know_ you, Eames.” He rubbed Eames’ chest, sliding closer until his head was on Eames’ pillow. He curled up against him, his voice hushed in the quiet room. “You want both of us. You’re never not going to have that hunger in you. But we want you too. I _need_ you, Eames." He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Don’t make me tie you up. I will.”

Eames traced Arthur’s dimple before kissing him deeply. He stroked Arthur’s cheek. “Yeah, yeah, yeah… Okay.”

The sound of the keycard unlocking the door made them both glance over to look at Saito before returning to each other’s gaze.

Eames sighed. “It’s worth a shot.”

"Good," Arthur sighed, stretching. With an anxious expression, he glanced between Eames and Saito, who sat on the bed's edge. "Because before you two decided to barge into my suite? I opted not take my birth control, since at the time, I didn't exactly need it, so..."

Eames and Saito turned to Arthur slowly. 

" _Oh_..."

++

+

 

**End.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For questions, inspiration tags, and more for this fic and others, visit grizzly-bear-bane.tumblr.com
> 
> [tag: post limbo au]


End file.
